1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device using a method in which a color image can be displayed by changing a color of light emitted from a light unit (including a backlight) to a pixel circuit (also referred to as a display circuit) every unit period (also referred to as a field-sequential method) has been developed. When a field-sequential method is employed, for example, a color filter is not needed in a liquid crystal display device, and thus, light transmittance can be increased.
As an example of a field-sequential display device, a liquid crystal display device in which all pixel circuits are placed in a display state based on display data and an image is displayed is given, for example, by including a light unit including a plurality of light-emitting diodes, sequentially writing display data to pixel circuits in each row, and setting a light-emitting diode overlapping with pixel circuits in plural rows in which display data is written in a light-emitting state (e.g., Patent Document 1).